Hugs and Kisses
by Any-chan15
Summary: Las locas ideas de una persona pueden llevar a más de un resultado inesperado. ¿Por qué comprar besos si los tienes gratis? HistuHina.


**Konbanwa!**

**Este fic ya se lo habia dedicado a alguien pero por la infección HitsuKarin lo vuelvo a subir :3 espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

Era mitad de primavera en la Sociedad de Almas, en esa mañana los árboles de sakura se mecían con la cálida brisa y dejaban caer sus pétalos rosados, para que estos quedasen sobre el suelo de madera añadiéndole un nuevo color. Uno de ellos aterrizó en el suelo de uno de los pasillos de la casa de Kuchiki Byakuya, siendo automáticamente pisado por una mujer que caminaba presurosa. ¿El motivo? Sencillo, como "pocas veces", se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Lo único que distinguía ésta de las demás era el hecho de ganar dinero con ella.

Rangiku Matsumoto prácticamente corría para llegar a comunicar su fabulosa propuesta a las demás miembros de la Asociación Femenina de Shinigamis, aunque nunca bajaba la guardia por si el dueño de casa merodeaba cerca.

— ¡Chicas!—, gritó abriendo la puerta de par en par, alegre, captando la atención de todas las presentes, las cuales se quedaron quietas esperando a que a rubia hablase, —Ya sé cómo recaudaremos los fondos para todo el año.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Toushiro maldecía por lo bajo mientras firmaba algunos papeles, ya era medio día, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la irresponsable de su teniente se dignara en presentarse. Pero no, hoy no la dejaría vagar por donde se le diera las ganas, no… ¡hoy la buscaría y encerraría en la oficina por todo el mes! Con ese pensamiento en mente salió a buscarla sin saber con lo que se encontraría.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de su oficina notó algo extraño, faltaban la mayoría de los oficiales de su escuadrón y había muchas mujeres por los pasillos. —_Hay no, ya me secuestro a todos para hacer una de sus fiestecitas— _pensó fastidiado, cerró sus ojos y al segundo detectó el reatsu de Matsumoto, no estaba muy lejos de allí, grave error.

A paso rápido se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba y ahí estaba en un ¿puesto? Por un momento su plan de encerrarla a hacer papeleo se bloqueó en su mente, y por ello se acercó curioso a ver qué tanto hacía en un pequeño puesto de madera, rodeada de varios de los segadores pertenecientes a su escuadrón y de algunos otros. Un tic apareció en su ceja derecha, no se lo podía creer, al acercarse pudo leer en la parte superior del puesto un gran cartel que decía: "Un abrazo: mil yenes; Un beso: mil quinientos yenes".

— ¡Matsumoto!—. Estupendo, simplemente, estupendo, ahora su escuadrón sería un eterno chiste para los demás ¡Todo el papeleo que le mandarían a hacer por culpa de esa loca! Después de semejante grito, todos los segadores presentes se formaron en dos filas y derechos, dejando un espacio libre para que el capitán matase a su teniente.

—Capitán, ¿está aquí para contribuir? Yo sabía que era de buen corazón, el abrazo se lo doy gratis pero el beso de esta hermosa mujer le costará— dijo esto último posando, cosa que no le causó mucha gracia al joven prodigio, el cual le dedicaba una mirada asesina —Puedo explicarlo, verá…

—_Ya sé cómo recaudaremos los fondos para todo el año— dijo una animada Matsumoto entrando en la habitación. — ¡Podemos vender besos!_

— _¡Rangiku!— le retó una indignada Nanao, —No andaremos por ahí preguntando: ¿Quieres un beso? Te cuesta tanto…además recuerda que nuestra presidenta es una niña y no debe estar besando a nadie._

_Matsumoto rechistó molesta y se cruzó de brazos pensativa, momentos después pegó un grito de emoción. — ¡Puestos! Pondremos puestos y así los hombres vendrán a nosotras, además podemos vender abrazos para que Yachiru pueda participar…por favor, no es nada malo._

—Créame que no fue nada difícil convencerlas pero al final lo hice, y con todas las miembros de la Asociación participando juntaremos mucho, mucho dinero.

Rangiku estaba feliz así que no notó cómo el de cabellos blancos empalideció al escuchar la palabra _todas,_ ahora sí que Matsumoto estaba muerta. ¡Les había entregado a _ella _a todos los babosos del Seretei! En un segundo ya no se encontraba allí, ahora sí, Matsumoto se quedaría encerrada en la oficina por todo un mes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinamori estaba sonriente esperando a sus posibles clientes, los primeros habían sido Hisagui, Kira y Renji que le compraron un abrazo, estaba algo nerviosa por esa venta de besos y abrazos. La verdad era que no quería besar a nadie a no ser _él_, pero el que Hitsugaya viniera a comprarle un beso sólo podía pasar como un simple sueño o fantasía, ella más que nadie sabía que él jamás vendría a pedirle tal cosa.

La tarde se pasó lenta y ella estaba muy decepcionada, ¿es que acaso no era linda, por qué nadie iba a comprarle nada? No le gustaba catalogarse como bonita o fea pero ahora estaba casi segura de que era lo segundo. Como el ocaso ya se acercaba deshizo el puesto y comenzó a marcharse hacia su casa, pero al dar la vuelta en el pasillo encontró a los tres tenientes, que le habían comprado cosas, congelados como estatuas de hielo y un cartel colgando de ellos:

"_Si no quieren quedar así, mejor aléjense"_

No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de quién había sido. Enojada, se encaminó a la décima división a decirle un par de cosas a Toushiro, ignorando totalmente la ilusión que debería provocarle esa nota, la cual arrugó en su mano y se la llevó consigo. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la división de su amigo, cuando calló en cuenta de lo que la nota decía, la leyó una y otra vez hasta que sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro ignorando la tonta idea que se le había ido a la cabeza, y entró decidida a la oficina diez borrando su sonrisa.

—Shiro-chan, ¿Qué significa esto?— preguntó "seriamente" enseñándole la nota al joven prodigio.

Hitsugaya la tomó desinteresadamente, la leyó y luego se la volvió a entregar, —Que alguien no quiere que alguien se acerque a algo/alguien o a algún lugar— comentó tranquilo mientras continuaba con sus rutinarias actividades. Momo infló sus cachetes molesta ¡Le estaba tomando el pelo!

— ¿Por qué la dejaste en mi puesto?

—Esa no es mi letra—. Hinamori quedó sorprendida con la respuesta, ciertamente la letra no coincidía con la de él pero ¿Y los cuerpos congelados?

Hitsugaya la miraba divertido, claro que no era su letra, no era tan tonto como para escribir eso él mismo. Pero no podía negar los cuerpos congelados ya que en un impulso de ¿Celos? Los había congelado por atreverse a tocar a la chica durazno. Por lo menos esos tres aprenderían a no ponerle una mano encima, y por lo molesta que estaba la joven de aroma melocotón, sabía que nadie lo había hecho en todo el día.

—Y dime…— dijo echándose hacia atrás con la silla incluida, — ¿Cuánto ganaste hoy?

La joven lo miró molesta y se tiró en sus brazos, provocando que el joven prodigio se sorprendiera bastante; luego de abrazarlo depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla y otro cerca de la comisura de sus labios. —Ahora tú me pagarás todo el dinero que me sacaste…¿Cuántos shinigamis hubieran ido a verme?

—Muchos— completó el de orbes turquesa tomándola firmemente de la cintura y sellando sus labios en un casto beso. Hinamori no se lo creía ¡Él la había besado!, al diablo la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Los besos y abrazos, para él, eran gratis.

Eso no estaba en los planes de ninguno, pero bueno dicen que las mejores cosas no son las que se planean sino las que suceden de improvisto.

**Fin**

**Kyaaaaaaaa este fic me trae tantos recuerdos :'3 creo que fue uno en los que comenzó a mejorar mi método de escritura xDD pero lo más importante o3o/ fue el primero y con el que comencé a hablar enserio con la que ahora es mi hija :'D**

**Si les gustó déjenme un review n.n **

**Nos leemos pronto :D**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
